One Mind
by CaitiePeach
Summary: Piper is alone, as her mother and father has died, and she has no other family. A Pidgey ,Tommi, meets Piper, and they form an instant bond. Piper hears of her long lost sister, held captive by an evil ryhorn and his Trainer. Will she survive?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

A tiny little egg broke open with a crack, in the nest high above the forest. The crack was followed by another as the eggs of pidgeot hatched. Soon, the nest was filled with 5 little chirping pidges, and one lone egg. One lone spotted egg amongst its kin and their past sanctuaries.

Days passed and pidgeot came back to her flock, and the egg hasn't hatched. "Hatch little egg", she crooned, all attention on that one little egg. "Come on". Thought, it wouldn't hatch.

Weeks then months passed, with know avail. One little egg, sitting in a nest now empty. The others had left already, pidgeottos, and one lone waiting mother. Summer came and left, and the forest was filled with brown, orange and yellow, empty but the sound of rustling leaves as the wind blew.

Hunger was beginning to crawl at pidgeots belly, and since she started waiting over her little one, she left the nest.

Hours later, the wind was accompanied by the chirping of that one egg. It cracked open.


	2. Piper

I haven't written anything for One Mind in yonks, but I have finished chapter 1, finally. Don't hesitate to review

___________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 1- Piper_

The rain fell as the small, frail girl stood beside the coffin, now encasing her father. She was alone. Her father had died in the explosion of the laboratory he worked in, making new cures for various berries. Her mother had also died in a hiking accident. Piper's mother was looking for Geodude, to help her in her research and it seemed that this trip was to be her last. The cold, salty tears trickled down her face, as she walked out of the small cemetery. Piper had no friends, no family, and now no hope to live. She walked down the familiar road, and her head was filled with the memories of her family, who were happy only months ago, though it seemed forever.

Instead of taking the usual road down to her mansion, she turned left, into the Yellow Forest. The rain now bucketed down as the walked through the forest, until she reached her special spot. She sat on the hard, cold stump, amongst the bright and vibrant foliage of the forest. She rested her head in her hands, hoping for everything to go away, and that she was with her parents again. She sat on that stump for days. Exhausted and hungry, she sat still. In the rain, sun, hail and storms. 7 days after her father's funeral, a Pidgeot flew into the tree above. That one sign of life opened Pipers eyes. She realised that life was beautiful, and some what worth living. She craned her head and looked into the tree above, and spotted a nest. Mustering all the energy she had left in her, Piper started to climb the tree. She got higher, and higher, until she could see that little stump in which she had sat far behind her. After 20 minutes of agonising reach pull, reach pull, she reached the little nest. She bent her head and looked into the expertly crafted nest, and saw a Mother Pidgeot, and her little Pidgey. Piper reached to touch the Pidgeys head. As she did so, a sharp pain followed by a tingling shot up her arm. She heard a strange sound in her head.

'_Piper, Piper'_, it said. Looking around for the source of the voice, she found nothing but a Beedrill hovering around a flowering tree to her left. Pokemon can't talk, she reassured her self. Having none of her own, she trained her parents Pokemon, eagerly awaiting her 14th birthday when she will get her own starter Pokemon.

'_Piper, piper'_, the voice said again. She went out on a limb and said in her head,

'_Who are you'?_ she said, not really awaiting a response.

'_I am right in front of you Piper'_ the reply was, the voice sounding in her head. Piper looked down, and saw the little Pidgey. But, she thought, Pokemon can't talk. They can't talk human anyway. I am dreaming. Nice dream Hunter, now can I wake up?

'_It is not a dream piper. I am, strange. The moment you touched my, we became bonded. I can speak to you in your mind, and you can speak to me.'_

"_Why? Why can I speak to you? Why can you speak to me?'_

'_That I don't know' _was the Pidgeys reply, as it jumped on to her arm. "' I am coming with you'.

'_But won't you mum miss you?'_

'_She knows I have to go, Piper, I am different. I am here, for a purpose I feel'_

'_Ok, where shall we go?'_

'_To the house'_

'_But there is no one there'_

'_I know, but we need supplies. And, yes, I can see into your mind, and see all your memories'_

On that notes, the pair climbed slowly down the tree and walked past the stump. What shall I call my little friend now?

'_I am a she'_

'_Oh yea, you can read my mind now, ha. I will have to get used to that. How about Trisha?'_

'_No, that doesn't feel right'_

'_Yasmine or Lilly?_

'_No, no. Something starting with C'_

'_Catharine?'_ the Pidgey shook her head,_' Caitlin?_' the emotions that the Pidgey felt transferred to Piper. So, I can feel her emotions too. She feels, happy. I think she is Caitlin or Caitie for short, Piper thought.

'_Yes, Caitlin'_

'_Oh yea, the mind reading thing'_

With Caitlin by her side, Piper strolled out of the forest and down the road to her Mansion. Caitlin kept asking questions. About her family, herself, what everything was. Though she could read her mind, they preferred talking, growing to know each other. Soon they reached the door of the mansion. The great wooden entrance loomed before her. Bending to get the spare key from the secret compartment, Piper noticed a letter on the mat. It was addressed to her. She opened it, and the page was filled with an untidy scrawl. It appeared to be written in blood. Piper Opened it. The letter read "Piper, come save me. I am being held captive by your father. He has gone evil. Save me. Love Mum"

___________________________________________________________________________

And so, what does the letter mean/ ha, very dramatic, is it not? :) watch out for Chapter 2- My father, my foe


	3. My Father my Foe

Hey, chapter 2 is here. Pretty quick, eh? 

I  to much don't you think 

Any way, the plot thickens….

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- My father, My foe

Piper read. And reread the note, trying to comprehend. My father is holding my mother hostage, she thought. But, they are dead. Well, they are not dead.

'_Odd'_, Caitlin said, '_are you alright?_' Piper started crying. The shock of having her parents dead and to find out they are not dead had hit her. She had nearly died, because she though they were, and now they are alive.

'_We must find them. Not only to save mum, but to find out what the Pikachu is going on around here'. _Bending down again, Piper fetched the spare key, and unlocked the door. She had never been home alone before, and the house seemed eerie. She stepped inside, and Caitlin followed tentatively. She spared a glance at the calendar. October the 13th. Her 14th birthday. She would have been getting her starter Pokemon from her parents.

'_But you found me. Strange. You were going to get a starter and head off into the wild today, and that is exactly what is happening'_. Piper ignored Caitlin and headed towards the basement. She was forbidden to go there until her 14th birthday, but considering it is, she went anyway. It was not like she hadn't been there before. She had snuck in on her 12th and 13th birthday, while her parents were fetching her present, from the shops. They often forgot her birthday. They said they didn't, but Piper knew. She opened the door, and stepped inside. Her parents may be gone, but it she was still edgy as she headed towards the supply vault. Pidgey gave a small chirp.

'_Shhh'_

'_But we are alone'_

'_We are never alone',_ Piper replied, opening the vault. The sight inside was incredible. Hundreds of Pokedex's stacked on the shelfs. Thousands of Poke balls lined the perimeter. There were bottles of water, piles of long life food. Piper stepped forward, grabbing a Pokedex and some poke balls. She turned on the back lights, to see what else the vault contained and spotted a small shadow in the corner. She tip toed over the bundle and then pounced.

'yaaaahhhhhhh', she leapt onto the pile, just realising it was a bag. She examined it closer, and noticed a tap hanging off one of the straps. It read **"Happy Birthday Piper, have a nice day. We remembered this time. Enjoy your self out there, Love Mum and Dad." **Piper could not hold back the flow of tears, and slumped to the floor. Caitlin flew to her side, and nestled under her arm. For 5 minutes they sat like tis, being comforted by each other. Piper then got up, and carried the bag to the workbench. Inside was a Pokedex, bottles of water, food, 10 poke balls and a field guide. After getting a few more balls, Piper excited the vault, and went upstairs to her room.

'_We must hurry Piper, every moment we lose means one more minute your mum is held captive by your father.'_

'_He is not my father.'_

'_He is, blood is blood. Though, he still loves you.'_

'_Oh yea, love is letting your daughter believe you are dead?'_

'_He must have a good reason for it, to protect you, to save you.'_

'_Caitlin, I wish you were true_.'

"_We must hurry, grab what you want and let's go'_. Piper quickly salvaged what she could and left the room, and then the house. Turning to have one last look at her past, she turned to her future, and to her destiny.

'_I will find them, Caitie. And I will succeed.' _

Piper and Caitlin entered route 1.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well, on to chapter 3  which I have called- Two to Three

Don't hesitate to reveiw


End file.
